


Будь живым (Don't Be Dead)

by Lesli_rus



Series: Я знаю тебя настоящего [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Fix It, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Phone Call, Post Reichenbach, Reichenbach, dialogue only, pre Empty House, soft angst, this is like optimistic angst, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus
Summary: Шерлок находит возможность связаться с Джоном.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Я знаю тебя настоящего [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672618
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Будь живым (Don't Be Dead)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Be Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105929) by [apliddell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apliddell/pseuds/apliddell). 



Когда любовь тебя манит, следуй за ним,

Ибо пути его трудны и круты.

Халиль Джебран

\- Алло?

\- Джон… Джон? Ты там? Ты слышишь меня? Джон?

\- Да. Прости, да. Я тут. Слышу тебя. Просто. Я не совсем… Я… Господи… Прости, я… Это не из-за тебя, я так рад слышать твой голос. Ты себе даже не представляешь.

\- Все нормально, Джон. Все хорошо. Успокойся.

\- Прости. Мне так жаль. Я сначала подумал, что сплю или что-то такое. Понимаешь? Что это просто галлюцинация, что ты этого не сделал, что ты все еще где-то там.

\- Джон, я… Прости.

\- Ты казался таким далеким. Иногда я… Казалось, что скорее я схожу с ума, чем, что кто-то может быть таким же удивительным, как ты.

\- Джон, ты… Я… Ты не сходишь с ума. Прости меня.

\- За то, что жив? Не будь идиотом…

\- Прости, что оставил.

\- Ты спас меня. Нас. Всех нас. Не надо извиняться.

\- Я… Спасибо.

\- Шерлок, я… Когда ты сказал «прощай», ты… эм… Ну… Есть кое-что, что я должен сказать. Имею в виду, что я всегда хотел это сказать, но так и не сказал. И так как это может быть…

\- Подожди! Джон, подожди, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, не надо. Прости, но подожди, пожалуйста.

\- Прости?

\- Нет, это… Я не должен был делать этого так, как сделал. Это не прощание. Мне не следовало так говорить. Мы не собираемся умирать. Я собираюсь жить, собираюсь снова увидеть тебя, и… Джон, просто… Если ты можешь… Сохрани свои слова для меня. До того как… Я вернусь, и тогда ты скажешь. Я обещаю. Обещаю. Пожалуйста, просто… Просто придержи их для меня, и я обещаю, я…

\- Скоро увидимся?

\- Точно.

\- Как скоро будет это скоро?

\- Скоро, Джон. Я делаю все возможное. Так скоро, как смогу.

\- Я знаю. Не прощаемся. И ты это прекрасно знаешь. Да?

\- Конечно, Джон. Конечно я знаю.

\- Ладно, хорошо. Ты просто гений.

\- Мне жаль, что близкий человек из меня оказался неважный.

\- Прекрати извиняться. Я. Я… Я не хочу, чтобы ты был кем-то другим, не таким, какой ты есть.

\- Не прощаемся.

\- Именно. Не прощаемся.

\- Джон, мне нужно идти. Я попробую позвонить еще раз в ближайшее время.

\- Сюда?

\- Возможно. Я свяжусь с тобой.

\- Увидимся?

\- Да, Джон, увидимся.


End file.
